The development of the transfer resistor (transistor) has played a major role in the development of modern-day electronics and computer systems. The global cooperative behavior of transistors in electronic circuits can be analyzed systematically in terms of Boolean algebra. However, the realization that interaction in a system capable of being in two states could be analyzed in terms of Boolean algebra, is quite important, since this led to the development of the field of Molecular Logic. Molecular substrates can be viewed as computational devices that process physical or chemical ‘inputs’ to generate ‘outputs’ based on a set of logical operators. In the ever-continuing race of computing electronics industry to produce smaller components that consume less energy, the small size of molecular logic systems is a distinct advantage over conventional semiconductor counterparts. Most of the initial developments in molecular systems were done in solutions, an environment that is less friendly for commercial and mass-market devices. There is thus a great need in the industry to develop molecular systems that are based on solid state components.